blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jasminebreeze
Jasminebreeze is a tall white cat with a cream muzzle, and legs, white paws, and cream rings on their tail. Their eyes are really blue, but depending on how the light hits them they seem violet. They have long, soft fur and a bushy, squirrel-like tail. Current Name - Jasminepaw/breeze Nicknames - Jasmine, Jazzy, Jas, Ja, Jaja if you want Old names - Lilysong, Robinfeather, Robinbriar, Robindawn, and Brookskies On The Blog Jasminepaw is usually found on the Tavern, Games page, Fanfiction Page, and Warrior Names page. They usually play games, not hosts them, becase it is hard for them to keep up with it. On the Fanfiction Page, they have a fanfic, Darkened Dusk, and loves to write poems. They're running for SW, too! Jasminepaw loves to write, as according to their ELA class and teacher they are very good a it. They're planning on restarting Midnight, an old BlogFic, but they will when they have the motivation. On the Wiki >They are on many Roleplays, and is apart of the Main, Frosty's AU, Anarchy, and the two they made, Shapeshifters and the Solar Tribe. The cats they can remember are... Stormshade, Littledream, Jasminebreezs, Redpaw, Thornpaw, Robinpaw, and Luckykit of BlogClan Turtlepaw and Sandfeather of MarshClan Cloud of the Tribe Poppy of the Syndacite Their account is Brook That Reflects Blue Skies, beacuse they changed it when they changed their name to Brookskies. Personality Jasminepaw is a bubbly, cheerful person who loves to brightens peoples days. They can be stubborn or annoying some(most)times, but they love anyone and everyone. They loves to tell puns ,jokes, and play off their pick up lines. They are very kind, and if anyone tries to apologize to them it is automatically fine before you even ask them. If they accidentally offend you, don't be afraid to ask then openly, something like "You offended me when you said they said." And they'll end up going bazerk sorry. FRIENDS Just add yourself! * Fallenpaw (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Thrush (Mistleheart) * Stoatpaw (Stoatbramble) * Loudy (Loudfern) * Flame (Flamebriar) * Spotzel (Hazelspots) * Fresty (Frostfeather) * Dais (Daisyfrost) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Silv (Silverleaf/paw) * Riv (Riverpaw) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Oakie (Oakwhisker) * Lambie (Lambkit) * Rosepaw/song (Rosepaw) * Spidersong (Spidey) * Streamy (Streampaw) * Maple (Maplepaw/drift) * Starpaw (Starpaw/blossom) * Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) * Willowrain * Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) * Winterwhisper (Wint) * Sweetpaw(song)aka Beautyheart * Moons (Moonpaw/stripe) SHIPS ME Jasion (Jasmine x Onion) Jasven (Me x Raven) When i was robbie i was randomly shipped with win but i can't think of a ship name for that now so :P JAZZY IS NOW LAUFULLY MARRIED TO SPOTZEL (LUV U) AND WILLOWRAIN :D They were shipped with Maple once (thanks Cheetah :P) Flazz (Flighty just added that, but I was hopping to ship!) OTHERS >Frodaisy (Frosty + Daisy) Quotes ME... "HELLO MY RAINBOW SPRINKLES!" ~Jas "I exist apparently" ~Jas "Sheshishion" ~Jas trying to pronounce decision "I ALMOST MADE A SALT CHOKE!" Autocorrect killing Jas on Discord "DON'T TOUCH MAH CHICKEN PATTIES!!!1!1!1!1" Jas on Discord yelling at their brother "I NEED TO SHOE MY MOM" Jas on Discord "Guy go check your wiki confustions Confustiosn Confusions There" -Jaz misspelling confusions multiple times "You’ll see when you check your wiki confusions" - also Jaz forgetting what they were typing and using the word confusions instead of notifications Enter you favorite phrase I said! OTHERS... " Now I'm thinking of "Robin With Flying Briars" and imagining a bunch of flying briars attacking someone :P" ~Frosty 2K17 when I told him I was changing my warrior name to Robinbriar "Wow I sound so mature here. WHAT HAPPENED? " ~Dusky 2K17 "Don't abuse chat anymore!" ~Frosty 2K17 when we were slapping chat What others say about me! Add whatever you think about me, Jasminebreeze! Don't forget to add your name! "Jazzy is the jazziest jazzer, a super duper uper friend, and a great bean.” ~Roseie "Rose covered everything I was going to say :P." ~Lilypaw Jazzy is a wonderful person, who knows more about Harry Potter than anyone I know! They're jazzier than jazz, and are an amazing writer, and an even better friend. ~ Iris Trivia - They used to be lawfully married to Raven - When they were a baby they got covered in three things. Lipstick, nesquick, and maple syrup - They love singing - They own seven cat ears - They are bad at spelling - They are aroace - They love any song by Sleeping at Last - They tried to make slime and failed multiple times - Their favorite school subject is science and math - They have a rep at school for being 'Mean-ish' - The human has mastered the death stare and yelling at guys until they're scared because someone fell on their best friend irl so they blew up -Has a NEW rep at school for loving dinosaurs??? -Old names include: Lilysong, Robinfeather, Robinbriar, Brookskies, and considered changing their name again recently to something more gender-nuetral -They are non-binary Gallery I will ask to add or add pictures to the gallery, if you want a picture here ask me first! 08c53155-0503-41ec-8708-ee53ed4eea2a.png|Robinfeather, by Robinpaw Efaa1981-8b01-4e3c-bcc2-36e924ff5c31.png|Robinfeather by Robinpaw (Gravatar) 2e0567bc-6266-4720-b3f1-8fac25ea1681.png|Jasminebreeze (laying) and Mintsong (Standing) by Jas. Mintsong is not actually anyone 94fd06ab-f3d2-40b5-8236-bcb804bf4009.png|Jasmine and Sun db7bf122-de61-4baa-9362-7c3561200e47.png|Raven (left) and Cloudy (right), father and mother of Eclipse and Black Bird of THE TESTS 10a0ac5e-4cb0-4149-87a3-ab43081805bf.png|Real me VS Blogclan me 4b2c51da-9f42-4daa-ba1b-7d1d57ae37d8.png|Eclipse (Left, female) and Black Bird (Right, Male) from THE TESTS 1529118542510.png|Jazzel (Though I messed up on Spotzy's eye color and put to wrong patch on her eye) 1529087391941.png|The rest should be fursona requests (without lines :3 ) 1529025584216.png|Maple! FR (Fursona request) 1528675360840.png|This is actually the first one I did so :P FR 1528736845333.png|Not an FR but me drawing Cheetah's annoyance of lines 1528732942016.png|Craater! FR ; Sunset background :3 1528727469889.png|Oak with a bi flag FR 1528727441512.png|I drew a cheetah and highly disregarded the strong urge to add lines 1528683888258.png|Lup!(mas)(FR) Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Dark Forest Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes Category:Fabulous Felines Category:Non-binary Category:Warrior